A Little Heartbreak
by MewLuna
Summary: Immediately takes place after the season finale of Ben 10 UA. 100 PERCENT GWEVIN! R&R! -warning, contains spoilers- Now complete, made one-shot, see Author's Note.
1. A Little Heartbreak

**A Little Heartbreak: By Luna Mrow**

**WARNING:**This contains spoilers from the season finale of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. If you haven't seen the finale (in which case, GO WATCH IT) then this story will ruin it for you. This story starts up right after the season ended. You have been warned. Read on…

~X~X~X~

"Mr. Smoothie?"

"You're paying."

I watched as my cousin Ben and my boyfriend Kevin started to walk away. "Wait!" I called up. As I started walking after the two, I felt hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Just let the guys be guys for awhile Gwen," Grandpa Max told me.

"But-," I started to object.

"Trust me, you'll get your turn with Kevin," he winked.

I sighed. "Alright fine."

"That's the girl," Grandpa Max smiled. He took in a new breath and looked up at the starry night. "Being stuck so long in that recuperation tank wasn't fun," he said, "I'm not sure how long it will be until I want to take a bath."

"Gross grandpa," I laughed. "Do you think Kevin will be okay?"

"I'd worry more about you and your parents."

My expression dropped. "Oh right, my house."

"The Rustbucket was ruined too."

"Do you think _I'll _be okay?"

Grandpa Max shrugged. "Let's hope so."

~X~X~X~

"Kevin? That Kevin Levin boy did this to our house?" my mom demanded. Unfortunately, my parents came home to our ruined house before I did, so I wasn't there to immediately explain. Instead, for the last half hour my parents were waiting around for me to come home, awaiting to attack me with interrogations. I can't exactly blame them though.

"For the last time, Kevin was possessed! He wasn't in his right mind! It was an accident!" I cried.

"Accident or no accident, that boy is paying for this. Our insurance is probably to the moon right now!" my dad shouted.

"Hey, aren't you the one who always taught me accidents happen? Well this whole mess was an accident, a really big and messy accident," I said.

My mom was the first to lighten up. She put her hand on her temples and massaged them to calm down. "Alright, let's just continue this conversation in the morning. It's late, and a good night's sleep will do us all good."

"How can I sleep when a giant hole is in my front door? We'll wake up robbed!" my dad yelled.

"At least you just said we had insurance."

My dad glared at me. "Gwendolyn Tennyson, go to bed. NOW."

I sighed, too tired to argue with him, and trudged up the staircase and into my room, shutting the door behind me. After standing in my room for a few minutes, I went to go put on my pajamas. When I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I saw myself for the first time tonight. My face was covered in dirt, my arms covered in scratches, and my blouse was torn. I groaned in exhaustion.

After a quick shower to wash off the dirt, I was finally changed into a black T-shirt that was so big it acted like a dress. In fact, this is Kevin's shirt, he gave it to me. I lifted the cotton fabric up to my nose and took a whiff. _Kevin_. I miss him even more now. Chances are I won't even fall to sleep because he's on my mind. Then again, when is he _not _on my mind?

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my alarm clock. 12:08 at night. Jeez were Ben and I out that late fighting Kevin? Oh well, he's normal now. He's himself. That's all I've ever wanted him to be, himself.

Right when my head touched my pillow, and I let go of the tension in my body, was when the faint sound of the vibrator in my phone went off. I groaned, and sat up to answer it. "Hello?" I asked, in a tired voice.

"Hey Gwen."

My eyes widened. "Kevin!"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, no, I couldn't fall asleep anyway." That wasn't quite a lie, he called me before I got the chance, but what's it matter anyway?

"How'd your 'rents take the house damage?"

"I think I'm grounded."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Probably awhile."

"Well, I can honestly say it's my fault."

"Don't say that Kevin."

"It was, I was the one that made the mess."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to bring that up. You're back to your normal self, and you're staying that way."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah Gwen, I am." The line was silent for a few moments. When I was about to as where Ben was, Kevin said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I smiled. Jeez, I'm already getting choked up. He could hear it in my voice too.

"Don't be upset," he said softly.

"I'm just relieved," I told him, letting my voice crack with emotions. "You were this close to getting killed, Kevin. And there were times where my faith in you really went thin. But I didn't stop believing in you, and here we are, talking on the phone."

"You mean the world to me Gwen."

I smiled. "I better."

"You do. You're the most important girl in the world to me. No, the universe. Those nine or ten days I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I literally had to force myself not to think of your soft skin, your red hair, your eyes, your lips…" Kevin paused for a moment. "I can't really explain what it was like when I was possessed. All I know is, it was you that kept that little part of me sane."

A few tears went down my cheeks. "I wish you were here."

"Then what I'm going to say next is going to sound kinda cliché."

"What?"

"Turn around."

My brows furrowed in confusion, and then I heard a light knock at my window. I turned around and saw Kevin sitting on the windowsill outside, his phone to his ear, and a smirk on his face.

Let's just say I ran so fast to the window I nearly smacked into it.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed, opening my window. He didn't even have a chance to climb through it, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in!

"Gwen watch it- oomph!" He landed on top of me, and we crashed to my floor. "Somebody's eager," he smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said, more tears falling down. I'm very emotional, okay? Kevin adjusted his position on me, so now we were still on the floor with him on top, but we were more comfortable, and his body weight wasn't crushing me. "Don't leave," I whispered.

"Never," he whispered back, leaning his forehead against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. We stayed like that, for nearly five minutes. Those minutes were silence, and we soaked up the other's warmth. This was what I missed when he was gone. This was what I needed. What we needed. "Gwen?" he finally murmured in my ear.

"Huh?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"I love being with you," he whispered. "You make me forget the bad things I've done. You help me move on."

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Yeah. And after this whole fiasco, I'm going to need to be with you quite some time."

I smirked. "You were going to anyway."

Kevin smirked back, and wrapped his arms around my back, standing up. I leaned my head against his chest, and he plopped us down on my bed. "There's just one thing I want to know," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Did I hurt you too much?"

"When we were fighting?"

"Well… yeah… but I was talking about on the inside."

"Oh." I smiled. "Kevin, it was because of you we defeated Aggregor and sent the five aliens back to their planets. It was because of you that this whole universe wasn't destroyed. And yeah, you went crazy for a little while… but you still absorbed Ben's ultimatrix, because you knew you had to in order to stop Aggregor." I leaned up and kissed his chin.

"So no?" he asked.

"No, I'm saying it was worth a little heartbreak," I smiled. Kevin smiled back, and then he leaned down and claimed his lips with mine.

_Yes_. This was the kiss I have been waiting for.

We both kissed each other fervently, and his strong arms went around my back, and mine went around his shoulders. Finally, after a few long and sweet minutes, we had to break apart, simply to catch our breath. "You know I love you, right?" Kevin asked me, still panting slightly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I kissed his lips quickly one last time. "And obviously I love you back."

"You can tell that again in the morning," he said.

"You're staying the night?"

"If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

AAAAAHHHHH! My first Gwevin romance story! I hope you liked it! WHEE! I'M STILL PYSCHED ABOUT HOW AWESOME THE SEASON FINALE WAS! AAAAHHHH!

So please, please review. I want to know if I'm any good at Gwevin. I accept critique with plates of cookies :D And maybe you could also check out my fic Those Funny Moments? Please? It needs reviews. Then again, what story DOESN'T need reviews? XD PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you for reading! Peace!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okay readers, I know it's been a super long since I've updated, and now I'm going to stop the story. First of all, I'm really, REALLY sorry. As I've said in my previous chapter I'm not really sure where to take this story, and I've been procrastinating on putting up my author's note.**

**Really this story was meant to be a one-shot, and then I got reviews for more, but honestly, this story was simply meant to be a one-shot. So I've deleted the previous chapters, up until the first chapter, the original one. I'm still writing my one-shot series Those Funny Moments. **

**So I guess all there is to say is I'M REALLY SORRY. I'm not proud of this. Really, of all my stories, this one had some serious brain blockage. It's not that I didn't try. This story just isn't my best as far as ideas and free flow. But I plan on making more Ben 10 stories, and I will honestly try to do better than how this turned out. So, as far as this story goes, goodbye for now. **

**~Luna Mrow **


End file.
